Episode 7793 (6th April 2017)
Plot Robert apologises profusely to Aaron and begs him to say something. Aaron asks what he was thinking and Robert says he wasn't. Aaron apologises for punching Robert and Robert realises Aaron doesn't know that he slept with Rebecca. They hug and Aaron asks Robert to get him out of here. Marlon tells barely conscious Ashley some stories. Laurel tells Gabby about the memory book and Marlon reads out some of what is written inside and gets emotional when he remembers both his weddings to Tricia and her death. At the party, Charity and Faith dance and Faith ropes Sarah into dancing too despite Debbie thinking her daughter needs to rest. Drunken Faith and Charity end up trading insults and have to be separated by Sam. Debbie decides to take Sarah home. Robert takes Aaron to Mill Cottage and Aaron is impressed with all the work that has gone on whilst he was imprisoned. Robert asks Aaron why he's acting so scared, but Aaron states it isn't an act. Aaron tells Robert about the beatings and torture he was subject to in prison. Pierce calls round at Smithy Cottage and tells Rhona that he asked the gossips to respect her privacy and takes all the blame. Vanessa spots Pierce's car and can't believe Rhona is giving Pierce the time of day. Vanessa tells Pierce that if he goes to the police it will reflect badly on Rhona as they are business partners. Ross and Victoria has to carry legless Faith out of the pub. Whilst Ross takes Faith home, Victoria sees Rebecca coming out of the toilet. Victoria reveals she and Adam are trying for a baby so she has a pregnancy tests handy and suggests Rebecca take it. Rebecca walks off. Laurel thanks Marlon for visiting Ashley. She tells him she'll treasure the memory book and they hug. She requests he come round again and bring a few people with him. Jai praises Nell for admitting she was tempted by drugs. Rakesh sees Jai and Nell together. Pierce brings Rhona a glass of wine and asks if he went too far threatening Vanessa with legal action. Rhona insists Vanessa deserves the worry but she doesn't want to take her to court. Rhona wonders how she'll make Vanessa being part of the practice work. Pierce has an idea. Drunk Faith arrives back at Butlers Farm and apologises to Debbie for the clash with Charity but Debbie insists Sarah didn't need to see it. Faith thinks Debbie is wrapping Sarah in cotton wool but Debbie hits back that she decides what happens with her daughter and asks Faith to make less comments, stating the money she donated doesn't give her a say in the way she parents Sarah. Robert is frustrated that Aaron didn't tell him about everything that was going on inside and says sorry. Robert explains Aaron is a good man but has some problems but they are going to fix them and everything will be perfect. Rhona and Pierce knock at Tug Ghyll and Rhona explains to Vanessa that Pierce has come up with an idea to make things work, she sells her shares of the surgery and move to a different practice. Vanessa is dumbfounded and concludes Pierce has been playing more mind games and this isn't really what Rhona wants despite Rhona stating it is. Rakesh asks Jai about Nell. Ross invites Rebecca back to Dale View but she makes excuses not to go. Victoria hands Rebecca a pregnancy test. Laurel listens in as teary Gabby reads the memory book and talks to Ashley. Gabby tells Ashley she'll never forget what a brilliant dad he was. Rebecca shows Victoria the positive pregnancy test. Victoria asks if it's really bad news and reminds her Ross is good with Moses but Rebecca is aware Robert could be the father. Aaron and Robert walk into the backroom so Victoria covers the pregnancy test and Rebecca makes her excuses to leave. Cast Regular cast *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Ross Barton - Ryan Hawley *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Nell Fairfax - Scarlett Archer *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) Guest cast None. Locations *The Woolpack - Car park, public bar, backroom and corridor *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms and font garden *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Smithy Cottage - Living room *Main Street *Butlers Farm - Living room *Tug Ghyll - Front garden Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,450,000 (19th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes